Broken Spirits
by LovelyMoFo13
Summary: Misaki goes to Miyabigaoka to decline Tora's offer to join his school. But, what Misaki didn't expect, is that Tora wanted to capture her. Usui didn't know about it. He didn't come to save her. What happens when he does find out? What will he do to protect his beloved? Rated M for a reason! Has rape, a bit of profanity, and romance. So, if you lovelies can't handle it, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my lovely lovelies! It's LovelyMoFo13! These few chapters including the first one include a bit of lemon, so if you don't like lemons, don't drink the lemonade. It also contains rape for this first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama, so DON'T SUE ME!**

Chapter 1: Why didn't you come…?

"Misa-chan*~, I want you to say those three words that will make me happy!" Takumi said right in front of Misaki. Misaki blushed.

"I hate you. Now get out, I'm trying to set up the plans for this year's festival." Misaki said emotionlessly, or at least, she tried. Takumi pouted. They were both in the Student Council room, and Misaki was angry at Takumi for being there, as usual. Takumi was trying to get Misaki's attention, while Misaki did her best to ignore him.

"By the way, Ayuzawa-san*, are you really going to Miyabigaoka? I don't trust Igarashi Tora, and I'm afraid you might accept his offer. Please, don't go." Takumi said.

"Look, Usui, you have nothing to worry about! I'm just going to go over there and come right back!" Misaki smiled her confident smile. Takumi looked at her in worry, and then looked over his shoulder at the clock.

"Well, fine. But if you accept his offer, I promise you that I will have a hard punishment for you!" Takumi teased. Misaki blushed furiously.

"Get out!" Misaki yelled.

"Fine, fine! Good Night, Prez!" Takumi yelled as he skipped out of the room.

Misaki sighed. Can't she have _one _bit of peace when Usui was around? She walked out of the room. It was time for her to go to her appointment at Miyabigaoka, to tell Igarashi that she was _not _transferring to the high school.

* * *

When she got there, she was immediately greeted by a council member. "Hello, it is a pleasure for us to have you at our school!" The boy smiled. He escorted Misaki to the Student Council office, where a light-brown haired boy sat with crossed legs and a fist under his chin.

"Hello, Ayuzawa Misaki. I am happy to see you come here for accepting our offer!" Tora said smiling. _There's something different about his aura today. Almost, as if, it's evil._ Misaki mused. She decided that she still had to decline his offer.

"Well, not exactly, you see-", Misaki started.

"Would you like a drink? Maybe, tea?" Tora offered. Misaki decided that she should at least thank them for offering in some way. She told Tora that she would like some.

"Hey, would you get m'lady a drink?" Tora asked the Student Council member that was still in the room. The boy nodded and left the room. While he was gone, Tora and Misaki sat down, talked, and waited. The boy finally came into the room with a cup full of tea.

"Thank you." Tora said to the boy. The boy walked over to try and give the cup to Misaki, only to spill it all over her clothes.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, Ayuzawa-san! Please, forgive me and my idiot council member over here!" Tora apologized.

"Really, it's no problem! I don't mind going home like this!" Misaki laughed. Tora pushed her to a bathroom.

"Oh. Oh no. We can't let you do that. We have a shower here, so use it! We have a change of clothes, too!" Tora suggested. Misaki reluctantly said yes to the offer, not wanting her body to be sticky with dried tea.

"Thank you. Your kindness is too much!" Misaki smiled.

* * *

After Misaki closed the door, Tora looked at the council member and smiled wickedly. The council member smiled back. "You are dismissed, thank you." Tora said. The council member bowed and left the room. Tora walked to the door and locked it.

"I wonder how the maid is doing?" Tora smiled. As soon as he said that, he heard a scream.

"IGARASHI! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Misaki screamed. Her regular wardrobe was gone, and instead, there was a very revealing maid outfit.

"Where is my uniform?!" Misaki yelled with only a towel around her body.

"Well, _your_ uniform is in the dryer, so we got the next best thing! Do you not like it? I can always come in and give you something else-" Tora started.

"No need to do that!" Misaki yelled.

"Then I'd like you to prove it to me come out here in ten seconds!" Tora yelled. Misaki didn't believe that Tora would actually do that, until he actually started counting down. Misaki screamed again as she tried to dress correctly and in the time limit. She managed to open the door before Tora got to number one.

Tora chuckled at how Misaki looked. The maid outfit was showing her cleavage, and there was a lot of lace. Her skirt went higher than halfway above her knees, and she was wearing leggings that were see-through. Her face was also flushed from rushing.

"Come here." Tora said. Misaki started to walk, only for Tora to slam her on the office desk. "You know" Tora smiled. "You look _very_ seductive."

"What the hell are you doing, Igarashi?" Misaki yelled. Tora was now on top of her. She tried to break free, only for her to be caught by Tora.

"You came here to accept, right? I have all of the money. All you have to do is say yes." Tora smirked evilly.

"That's what I came here for. I came here to say no!" Misaki yelled. "There is no amount of money that will make me accept this! I love Seika, and I love the people there!" Misaki said triumphantly. Tora laughed.

"You _are_ very interesting." Tora laughed again. He licked Misaki's neck, sucked there, and left a hickey.

"What… ah!" Misaki yelped. Tora groped Misaki's breast, then pulled down the top of the outfit to only show the bra. "Stop!" Misaki protested. Her eyes widened as Tora took off her bra.

"Stop it!" Misaki screamed. Tora just laughed. He licked his fingers and snaked his way up her skirt. Misaki squirmed at Tora's intrusion and tried to get away, but it was no use. Tora thought that she was ready, so he went ahead and took out his erection. Misaki widened her eyes again, this time, shouting, "No! Please!" as Tora slipped inside of her.

Tora didn't bother to get a condom, so she was extra scared. He thrust into her many hard and fast times without waiting, so it was very painful. Misaki's screams could be heard throughout the room.

"Uhn… Misaki… who knew you had… uhk… such a nice body!" Tora laughed. He grunted, felling close to climaxing. "Well… we don't want any problems with children, so…" Tora quickly pulled out. He stroked himself and came all over Misaki's stomach. "Ahh… you actually feel good inside." Tora laughed.

Misaki had tears running down her cheeks. Blood and sweat covered the table. Tora finally let go of Misaki's wrists, leaving them bruised. "Here. Your clothes. Get up and leave, now." Tora smiled wickedly. Misaki got dressed and left the room.

* * *

"Misaki! Are you okay?!" Sakura asked. Misaki had dark circles under her eyes from a lack of sleep.

"Yes, Sakura… I'm fine. Thank you." Misaki said gently. They both were walking to school when they saw Takumi walking down the street.

"Hi, Usui-kun*!" Sakura yelled happily. Usui waved back, then looked at Misaki.

"Hey, Misa-chan!" Usui greeted once he caught up with them. He looked at Misaki, who looked horrible. "Ah, Ayuzawa-san? Are you okay?" Usui asked.

"I've been trying to get it out of her, but she won't speak…" Sakura said. Usui tried to put his arm around Misaki, only for her to flinch.

"Please, don't touch me." Misaki said. She inched away from Usui. _What happened to her…?! _Usui thought. He widened his eyes to see Misaki's face go pale and her eyes widened at something behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a limo pull up.

A window rolled down, revealing a face. Igarashi Tora. "Hello, Ayuzawa-san! It's such a shame that you declined our offer to join Miyabigaoka. Remember, though, you are always free to join our school, anytime." Tora smiled deviously. He laughed as the window rolled up. The car drove off.

Misaki trembled as she watched the car drive off in the distance. She couldn't believe that he took away her pride and virginity. A lot of horrible things started running through her head until Usui called her name.

Misaki's face was still pale. "You went over there, didn't you? What did he do to you?!" Usui asked in angst. Misaki didn't get the chance to answer, because right then, she fainted.

"MISAKI!" Usui and Sakura both yelled. Usui caught Misaki by her back, letting her sleeves and shirt roll up slightly. The sleeves rolled up a little too much, and Usui widened his eyes once again, but this time, angrily. There were bruises on her wrists, almost like hand marks. A dark expression appeared on Usui's face, causing Sakura to feel a bit scared. "U… Usui-kun?" Sakura asked, confused at Usui's behavior.

_What the hell happened at Miyabigaoka? _Usui thought to himself.

**OH GAWD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I WROTE THIS SHIT! Okay, I can. Well, I'll update when I can. Every week, maybe. I told you, this is lemon. For all you Usui x Misa fans who want to slit my throat right now, I'm NOT SORRY! Hey, we gotta have a plot here, and it's still Usui x Misa. Anyways, my lovelies, review and wait for the next chapter to come! BTW, in the manga, Tora's hair is light brown. When I saw the anime, I was like "who is that?", so, yeah. I'm telling you lovelies that are confused right now.**

***-kun is a Japanese honorific used to address a male friend. –san is to address someone as Mr. or Ms. when talking to someone. –chan is used to address a young girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovelies! I made a new chapter for this week. Just so you know; I'm going to try to post my stories every Monday, unless it's a holiday! So! Previous Chapter: Misaki goes to Miyabigaoka to veto Tora's offer on joining his school. She goes there, only to be tricked by Tora, then had her innocence taken. The next day, she goes to school and Usui finds bruises on her wrists! Now, it's up to him to find out what happened at Miyabigaoka, or wherever it happened. This chapter ****_does_**** have only a bit of lemon and slight rape mentions, so if you don't like lemons, don't drink the lemonade.**

**Disclaimer: Come on, guys. I don't own Maid-Sama. That's the whole reason that I made this fic. Yay!**

Chapter 2: Worries

When Misaki woke up, she found herself in the school clinic. "Ayuzawa Misaki? You're awake!" Misaki heard a voice. She lifted herself groggily off of the hospital bed and looked in the direction of where the voice came from. A nurse opened the curtains separating the other student's beds. She smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you ok?" the nurse asked.

Misaki looked at the nurse. "Y…yes," Misaki said groggily, "Could you tell me how I got here?" The nurse looked up in thought.

"Well, a tall boy with blonde hair and a sort of short girl with pink hair brought you here. They said that you fainted around the school gates. Are you sure that you are ok?" the nurse asked again. If Misaki wanted to keep people from knowing what happened to her the other day, she had to act like she was in perfect condition.

"Of course I'm ok! Who do you think I am?!" Misaki smiled her confident smile. The nurse smiled back.

"Alright!" The nurse laughed. The nurse knew Misaki's fiery reputation, and thought it was unnatural for Misaki to be fainting like that. Misaki dismissed herself and went back to classes and telling other students what to do.

* * *

"Get back to cleaning the hallways!" Misaki shouted. The baseball team just came in from their daily practice to wash up. Unfortunately for them, they made tracks all throughout the hallway.

"Yes ma'am!" the players shouted. Misaki stomped through the hallways, angry at herself for fainting and letting the boys mess up the school's "good look". Many shouts and screams came from other students, saying "It's the demon president! Run for your lives!" and, "Someone, save us from her wrath!" Misaki turned around, having a dark aura around her.

"Why are you standing there with stupid faces, you idiots?! Go to class!" Misaki bombarded male students through the hallway. Of course, the girls thought that Misaki was a hero.

"Thank you, Misaki! You're the greatest!" One of the girls cheered.

"It's nothing!" Misaki smiled. All of a sudden, she saw a shadow appear over her head. She turned around saying, "You assholes better not be sneaking up on me-" Misaki started to turn around, when she saw Usui. "Oh, it's you." Misaki mumbled.

"Hey, Misa-chan~, can I ask you a question?" Usui asked. Misaki looked up at him.

"Make it quick." Misaki said. Usui grabbed Misaki into the nearest room, which happened to be the janitor's closet, and pinned her to the wall. Misaki's eyes widened as Usui leaned in closer. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Misaki asked nervously.

"Misaki… tell me… what are those bruises on your arm?" Usui asked. He moved away from Misaki to give her room to talk. Misaki sighed in relief, knowing that Usui wasn't going to do anything bad to her.

Misaki laughed. "What bruises?" She asked. Usui rolled up Misaki's sleeves and brushed lightly on the purple-brown marks. "…Well?" Usui questioned.

Misaki thought of a way to explain why she had hand marks on her wrists. "Um… you see…" Misaki started, "I was walking down the stairs to help Suzana bring her latest subscriptions down, when I started to fall. My mom happened to be behind me, so she caught me by my wrists. Unfortunately, she grabbed too hard and bruised my wrists. As for my tiredness, I went to bed late studying." Misaki laughed. "What do you think happened?"

Usui looked at Misaki dumbfounded. He thought that Tora hurt her. Instead, something totally different happened. He felt really dumb. Usui laughed. "Sorry, sorry. It was nothing. Make sure you don't overwork yourself, okay?" Usui asked.

Misaki looked at Usui and smiled. "Of course!" Misaki lied.

* * *

Misaki walked home, thinking about what happened earlier that day. _I can't believe that Usui was so close to finding out what happened. I cannot afford to let my guard down. _Misaki thought to herself. She touched the spot on her neck that Tora bit the other day. _I definitely can't let him see this. _Misaki thought about Tora again. She widened her eyes as she thought about a major piece. _What if I'm pregnant?!_

Misaki knew that he pulled out, but he didn't have any type of protection. No type of worry that he could have gotten Misaki pregnant. "Shit…" Misaki cursed herself for not thinking of that. She turned around to go to the hospital.

* * *

Misaki walked into the doctor's office. When she got to the counter, she asked, "Can I see a doctor?". The secretary looked up at Misaki.

"Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked. Misaki shook her head.

"Is there a way that I can see one today, though?" Misaki asked. The secretary looked at what seemed like a schedule. The secretary sighed.

"Well, it looks like I can fit you in. The wait should be about 30 minutes." The secretary said. Misaki thanked the lady and sat down in the waiting room. There were many people that looked like they were in pain and looked like they were sick. Misaki sat there for twenty minutes until an elderly lady sat down beside her.

The old lady stared at Misaki. "What're you doing here, young lady?" The old lady asked. Misaki felt offended that the elder was prying into her business, but she decided to give her an answer.

"It's personal." Misaki answered. The old lady leaned closer and smiled.

"Do you want to know why I'm here?" The lady asked. Misaki didn't want to know. "I'm here for plastic surgery. You see, I'm actually 30 years old, but people think that I'm 60 or 70!" The lady asked.

"Ayuzawa Misaki!" A voice yelled. Misaki sighed in relief.

Misaki followed a secretary to a room. "A doctor will be with you shortly." The secretary smiled. Misaki pulled up a chair in the room and sat down. She waited for a while when a doctor came in.

"Ayuzawa Misaki? I will be your doctor." A lady came in. She sat down and typed on her computer. "I would like for you to explain to me why you came here. Any sickness?" The doctor asked nicely.

"No… I'd like to take a pregnancy test." Misaki said. The doctor stopped typing on her computer and turned around. "Is there anything wrong?" Misaki asked.

"…No. I'll need a urine sample. Why you wait, I need you to fill out these forms for me, okay?" The doctor handed Misaki some papers and left the room. Misaki looked at the questions on the paper.

"Are you in a relationship?" …No.

"Have you had sex before?" …No.

"If so, have you and your partner had sex in the past 12 months?" …No

"Have you missed your cycle in the past month?" …

The questions went on and on. The nurse came back with a small cup and gave it to Misaki. "Once you give us the sample, it will take about 10 minutes for the results to come back." The nurse left.

While she was answering the questions, she heard voices. She figured that it was the other nurses.

"It's so sad that teenagers are doing these things…"

"I know… and at such a young age!"

Misaki covered her ears. _Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't even know what happened… _Misaki felt tears well in her eyes. Never before had she been defeated so harshly.

* * *

When Misaki got her results back, she sighed in relief. The results were negative. The doctor sat down. "Well, I think that when you missed your cycle, it was caused by stress." The doctor smiled.

Misaki smiled at the results again. It's not that she didn't want a child, just not now. As she left the building, she looked up. She will never let her guard down, ever. She will do anything to protect herself. She could not let this happen again.

* * *

**Hey you lovelies, since it was Father's Day yesterday, my plans were, like, messed up. Anyway, tell all of your daddies HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! Next chapter is next week. See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, my lovelies! Guess where I am! CANADA! Everything seems so exciting in a new country! Im eating a banana... IN CANADA! I'm writing a story... IN CANADA! I'm using the bathroom... IN CANADA! Anyway, let's see what happened in the previous chapter. Misaki is slowly getting better, but Usui was still suspicious. In fact, he was very close to finding out what happened between Misaki and Tora. Misaki managed to get out an explanation. Also, Misaki took a pregnancy test. Fortunately, it was negative. Now, let's move on with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me, for I so not own the idea of Maid-Sama! I just own this very specific fic.**

Chapter 3: Tell me the Truth

Misaki was running up and down the stairs of her house. She was late for school.

"Suzana! Have you seen my books?!" Misaki asked frantically throughout the hallways.

"No, I haven't." Suzana replied.

"Mom, where did you put my bags?!" Misaki cried, running through the kitchen.

"They are on the table!" Misaki's mother shouted back.

Misaki was able to leave without looking like a mess. She arrived at the school without any of the teachers questioning her. "Thank goodness..." Misaki whispered to herself as she entered the classroom. She looked around for her friends Shizuko and Sakura.

"Hi, Misaki! Are you feeling better today?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, I was absent yesterday and heard about your accident." Shizuko asked, worried. Misaki smiled.

"Of course I'm okay!" Misaki said in a reassuring tone. Shizuko and Sakura smiled.

"Okay..." The two girls said in an unsure tone. Usui was walking by when he saw the three girls talking.

"Mind if I sit here?" Usui asked Misaki.

"Yes." Misaki said. Usui sat down anyway. It was a very akward silence, so Usui tried to start up a conversation.

"So, what's up?" Usui asked Misaki. Misaki looked back at Shizuko and Sakura.

"We're just concerned about Misaki. We were just seeing that Misaki is _really_ okay." Shizuko replied. Even though Sakura believed Misaki's alibi, she was still skeptical.

Usui smiled faintly. He was still a bit worried for Misaki. But, he knew that Misaki would never lie to him. He didn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

The school day was finally over. Misaki was walking home, when she heard Usui call after her. "Misa-chan! I want to walk you home!" Usui cheered when he caught up to Misaki. She shook her head and told him to go to his own house. Suddenly, Usui's voice was serious. "The streets are very dagerous, you know. Something bad could happen to you." Misaki whipped her head around to Usui. He was smiling, but his eyes weren't.

"Okay, you win." Misaki gave in. She rarely saw Usui so serious, or at least, she rarely heard him be so serious. Usui and Misaki both walked and talked as they got yo Misaki's house. Outside of the front door, they saw Misaki's mother.

"Oh, Usui-kun! What a suprise to see you here!" Ms. Ayuzawa laughed. "Since you are already here, why don't you stay for lunch?"

"Thank you so much, but that is not nes-" Usui was cut off by Misaki's mom. She insisted on having Usui for lunch.

Usui and Misaki followed Ms. Ayuzawa theough the hallways until they got to the dining room. "Sit! Don't worry, I will prepare something for us to eat!" Misaki's mom tried to sound as cheerful as she could possibly be.

While Ms. Ayuzawa was in the kitchen, Usui and Misaki conversed. "It's been only a few times since I've visited your house, hasn't it?" Usui asked Misaki.

"Too many times, if you ask me." Misaki replied. For some reason, she felt more relaxed around Usui, even though he made those stupid peverted jokes sometimes. Suzana walked down, holding a box which was most likely to be one of her raffle prizes.

"Oh, Usui-kun, you're here." Suzana said with her emotionless face.

"Yes, I'm staying for dinner." Usui said.

"That's nice." Suzana said.

* * *

Ms. Ayuzawa walked in with her infamous apple bunnies. She set them on the table and sat down with the rest of the group. They talked mainly about school and jobs.

"Oh, Ms. Ayuzawa!" Usui's voice popped out of nowhere.

"Yes?" Ms. Ayuzawa replied.

"I meant to thank you for saving Misaki." Usui smiled.

Ms. Ayuzawa looked confused. "For doing what?"

"For saving her from falling down the stairs," Usui went on, " I really appreciate it. I know that sometimes, I cannot be there for Misaki. It hurts to think that I can't save her from certain situations. For that, I thank you." Usui finished.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea of what you're talking about." Ms. Ayuzawa scratched her head. Sweat formed on Misaki's head, then started feeling nervous. She had yet to tell the story she told Usui to Ms. Ayuzawa or Suzana.

Usui stared at Misaki. In fact, everybody at the table stared at her. "Usui, isn't it time for you to go?" Misaki asked in a tone that hinted a warning. Usui nodded slowly, still staring at Misaki. He got up, put on his shoes, and walked out the door.

"Misaki, see to it that he gets out safely." Misaki's mother said. Misaki walked out and called Usui's name. Usui turned around to see Misaki walk towards him.

"Misaki, I never thought that you would do this... but you actually lie to me. I want the truth. Tell me what happened to your wrists." Misaki shook her head.

"I really don't want to-"

"WATCH OUT" Misaki heard a voice yell. She turned her head in time to see that it was a delivery man riding a bike, carrying water jugs. Usui pushed Misaki back just in time to dodge the man. Unfortunately, the man was also trying to dodge, and spilled the water all over Usui and Misaki.

"Are you o...kay?" Usui paused, looking at Misaki. She was soaking wet; her white shirt now transparent and showing her bra. Her shirt also became a bit undone, exposing her neck. But Usui was not looking at the vulnerable Misaki, he was looking at what was on the vulnerable Misaki's neck. And on her neck is what surprised him the most. It was faint, but it was there. It was small, but he could still see it. He was no longer paying attention to the cursing biker or the blushing Misaki.

He was paying attention to the small hickey on Misaki's neck.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry if you lovelies have encountered any mistakes on this chapter! I had to write this one on my iPod, since I forgot my laptop in the U.S. So, if you have seen any types of grammar mistakes or typos, I am sooooo sorry! Any-who, see you, or rather, you'll read my next chapter next time. If you do, fake chocolate for everyone! **


End file.
